


To Mourn A Friend

by storyhaus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: Nick remembers and mourns





	To Mourn A Friend

To Mourn A Friend

Nick shuffled into the house and slumped into the nearest chair, he looked at the object in his hand and shook his head as tears filled his eyes.

I miss you bud. I miss you so much. I know some people think it's dumb but you were important to me. You were a friend...you were family. If I had a crap day you didn't care, you were always there for me. I couldn't stay mad or sad when I saw you.

He reached over and picked up the photo of the two of them.

I remember when this was taken...right after we met, he smiled then started to cry.

I miss you so much but I know you were hurting and I made the right choice but it hurts so damn much!

He brushed the tears away and returned the photo to the library table then held up the item in his hand.

'Sam Stokes.'

"I'll never forget you Sam." He whispered, held the dog collar to his chest and mourned his beloved pet.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this catharsis after having to put my dog to sleep.


End file.
